Island Of Never Ending Snow (Hiatus)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: Hijack fanfic Yay. crap description the story is better I promise. Myths describing and Island where it always snowed were just that, myths. That is until Hiccup follows a new species of Dragon too said Island. oops?
1. chapter 1

**ugh i have so many fanfics to update and here I am. writing another one ;-;.**

000000000000000

 **Also i dont have a Beta yet sorry**

0000000000000000

The sky danced with colors of the sun, yellows, oranges, pinks, blues and purples all swirling and fading to create the image Hiccup saw now.

As the new cheif he didnt get much down time, so the time he spent alone was greatly appreciated, He laughed as he felt somthing scaly nudge his hand, well not completely alone.

His Dragon conpanion Toothless sat next to him, his large head looking up in the sky, it was obvious he wanted to fly.

The young cheif smiled and moved so that he could get on the dragons specialy made saddle.

The veiw only seemed to get better the higher they flew, rising just above the clouds watching as the colors faded to darker tones.

Hiccup was about to tell Toothless to start heading for home when the dragon made a worried croon.

The dragon darted off starteling Hiccup who just managed to keep himself up right.

"Toothless?? buddy? HEY!"

The dragon didnt stop, its body continued to cut through the air on a direct path twords a large clump of trees.

As the trees got closer and closer Hiccup prepared for a harsh landing, only it never came.

He opened his eyes not relizeing he had closed them, infront of him was a small and beautiful dragon, she had a mainly green body fading into shades of blue, her tail resembleing a birds, it was as if her body had mainly consisted of feathers.

(you know who it is)

Hiccup looked down to toothless who crooned again causing the other Dragon to spook.

When she looked up he noticed a black scrape going across her right shoulder, it didnt seem to be bleeding but it was spreading?

Before he could get a word out the Dragon took off her wings moving faster then anything hes ever seen before.

Toothless of course took off without hesitation though the Green dragon eaisily out flew him, Hiccup did his best to watch the Dragon almost loosing her in the thick clouds.

The chase had continued, Hiccup only now realizing he didnt reconise the area, but the female dragon was flying to an island.

To his suprise it was snowing, how? It was the middle of summer.

They followed her to the island loosing her in the heavy snow and thicker clouds, having no sence of direction Hiccup was in need of a landing.

Luckily he spotted a large pile of jagged rocks that should shield them from the heavy winds and cold front.

Toothless's home made tail struggled to balance in the rough winds, Hiccup doing his best to adjust it as they flew.

As they readied to land Toothless's tail gave out under the pressure causing them to have a rough and semi painful landing.

The two crashed on the ground Hiccup feeling a sharp pain in his head as it made contact with rock, Tothless managed to wrap his wings around his body a second after, sheltering him from the cold.

Hiccup could barely see, his vision swimming.

he heard His dragon growl as a blurry grey figure aproched accompanied by a bluish white one.

Then it faded to black.

000000000

 **This is probably crap but oh well, i havent seen any where the other Gaurdians are dragons and i was like 'has any one done this??'** **I dont know if any one has or not but here.**


	2. Jack and friends

**Im gonna be on a plane tomarrow and im terrified of planes so this will be fun.**

000000000

Sorry for ooc

00000000000000

Jack had been resting after going on a hunt with breeze, a medium (toothless) sized dragon that had curled around him letting Jack use its fanned tail as a blanket.

North and Aster sat near him one watching the sky, another curled up in a small burrow.

North was a larger dragon with matching large wings, white, black and red, it was a strange coloring but the blades that grew from its tail discourages anyone from telling him.

Aster went by many names, he was strange, he stood on his hind legs and could walk on all four if he wanted, he also had large ears that helped him listen for prey, not to mention his fur like coat and smaller wings (kinda imagine toothless with larger ears and some fur i guess)

A green and blue blur made all four jump, Toothiana (or Queen her nickname) crashed infront of them, she darted over making chirping noises in distress.

Jack quickly calmed her before noticing the wound on her shoulder, he almost growled at seeing it as he ushered her to the cave they used as a temparary den.

Inside was a small golden dragon, the top of its head reaching barely jacks hip.

"sandy, queen needs some help"

The small dragon tilted its head as it walked closer, its scales seeming to glitter in the light.

"looks like pitch and her had a run in"

Sandy nodded in understanding as he looked at the black sand that they all despised, He took a deep breath and exhaled a dusting of golden sand matching his scales.

They watched carefuly as the black sand slowly faded into pale gold before falling onto the ground revealing a nasty wound.

Jack walked out side gathering freashly fallen snow and carefuly pressing it into the wound to clean it and then bandaging it with some cloth.

"come on Queen lets get you to your nest, no more flying around with that"

Thothiana chirpped frantically trying to walk to the entrance, the others reacting by charging to the mouth of the cave, Aster was sniffing for tracks, North flew up and began looking around, while Frost and Sandy stood watch near a confused Jack.

Aster suddenly growled and looked over to jack, the white haired teen catching on that there was somthing near by that probably shouldnt be there.

He doubted it was human, seeing as only two viking ships had ever come close, and every time they did the small Elflin (idk) dragons went to mess with the ship which they all enjoyed immensely.

So most likely it was a lost dragon.

As him and Aster walked - Breeze and North not far behind - the storm seemed to grow worse, not that it effected them much they all had grown up in these storms, but what ever was here probably hadnt.

Aster used his wing to stop Jack from walking and slowly prowled towards a large rock formation, the grey dragon looked almost suprised so Jack couldnt not go look.

As he got closer he spotted a Black dragon about the size of Breeze, its body was coiled up like a snake, agressive behavior, but judging by its wings ot was protecting somthing.

When It saw Jack it seemed almost curious, The teen motioned behind him for North and Breeze to stop while he took a few steps closser.

Aster gave him a look that he knew ment 'are you stupid?' but jack paid it no mind as he he walked closer and closer, stopping every time the dragon tensed.

"hey, its okay, we can help you. My names jack, we can take you somewhere safe"

Jack walked closer, his hand held out flat,

"your protecting something? we can help you okay? but you gotta let us see"

The dragon seemed to glare most likely a warning as it opened its wings slightly to reveal a older teen with brown hair and a scar on his chin.

Jack almost slipped in suprise, but now was not the time, the brunette had blood streeming from his forehead and the dragon had an nast injury on its side probably from a crash.

"im gonna call down my friend breeze okay? He's a dragon, he'll help okay"

The dragon didnt make any indication he agreed or dissagreed so jack whistled a high pitched tune that Breeze understood as his 'summon'.

The white and pale blue dragon slowly made its way down its head bent showing a sighn of submission as not to adgitate the other.

The dragon had a satchel wrapped around its torso, inside was medical suplies and anything Jack saw as a nessesity.

"Im gonna need you to let me see him, hes bleeding and might be hurt badly"

The black dragon seemed unsure but opened its wing all the way and motioning Jack to come closser.

Jack knowing the uknown dragon wouldnt like Breeze coming close grabbed a cloth and bandages, not forgetting disinfectants.

He made most of them from winter plants that grew around the island as hard as they were to find they were worth it.

He by now was sitting right next to the strange boy positioning his body so he could look for other wounds, the brunette had a small concussion, and some deep bruises, from the looks of it the dragon took the brunt of the fall.

After cleaning the head wound Jack looked up to the dragon, "we can bring him back to the cave, but youre injured as well so it would be best if i had some one else carry him"

The dragon Retaliated by growling and attempting to stand only to fall back on his side, Jack sighed the dragon was prideful and protective not the best combination.

" See, Aster help the dragon, Breeze bring him to North he can carry him and keep him from the weather"

The dragons got to work though Aster agued a bit with the strange dragon, and they headed back with few problems.

0000000000000

 **Im tiered i dont want to write any more, im gonna be on a plane tomarrow and then go on another plane the same day.**

 **with an hour in between.**

 **I get anxiety on planes so this will kill me mostlikely.**


	3. sleep

**High school is sucky ;-;** **save meee**

0000000

 **writting this in class probably shouldnt buuut ;-;**

0000000000000

' thinking '

000000000000

Hiccup was in pain, his head was pounding and his body felt soar and stiff.

He remebered flying with Tothless when that strange dragon apeared, they followed it and then..then what..theyyy...crashed.

Oh crap they crashed!

Hiccup sat up faster then his body wanted him to causing a major headache, and a sore body.

When his vision cleared he looked at his surroundings finding himself in a cave, the entrance was dark meaning it was mostlikely night time, the only light was a small torch so that ment other people had to be here.

looking around in the dull light was hard but not impossable, he managed to spot a sleeping toothless next to the slab of rock and dry grass and straw he layed on, it resembled a nest of sorts.

on the other side there seemed to be somthing huddled in a pile, possably the other people or person?

Taking a closer look at toothless he noticed the makeshift badages and salves on his dark scales, so obviously this person had no problems with dragons...

A huff of cold air caught his attention.

He turned slowly spotting a semi-large figure staring at him with golden eyes, slight flecks of gold shimmering in the light of the torch.

He screamed.

He couldnt help it really, he'd never seen a dragon like it before, he also couldnt have known how it would react to him.

Toothless woke up almost emedietly while the golden flecked dragon jumped in suprise retreating into the shadows with a worried trill.

on the other side of the cave he heard a tiered yawn, definitely human.

He watched as a thin huminoid figure streached before noticing them.

"oh! you woke up"

A young male walked forward the flames illuminated his odly while hair and pale skin, his blue eyes seemed worried slightly as he walked over concentrated scaning over the bandaged areas.

"atleast your bleeding seems to have stopped, ill have to change the bandages later though"

Hiccup couldn't help but blush, the boy looked inhumanly pretty, his white hair and pale skin glowed in the dull light while his eyes didnt look like they belonged on a human.

He had never seen someone like him before, nor had he seen the dragons that he was now able to see.

Three dragons, one grey, the other gold and the last one a light blue and white.

he looked around a bit.

Where was he?

"you have a bit of a concussion so i dont sudjest you getting up and running around, oh sorry my names Jack, some used to call me Frost"

Jack smiled his teeth as white as snow, Hiccup at this point was 90% he was hallucinating.

Toothless at this point made his presence aparent walking around Jack and placing his head on the nest Hiccup rested on.

Jack smiled softly now, yup definitely hallucinating.

"your friend was really worried, it was difficult to get him to relax"

Hiccup nodded still not exactly sure if this was real or not.

"he does have a stubborn streak"

Jack laughed before standing up hands on his hips, "well its almost morning and i have some work to do, Sandy will help you with anything you need" he motioned to the golden colored dragon that was now hiding behind his legs.

"if you need anything Sandy cant do he'll come get me, if you feel up to it later I'll show you around and we can figure out what to do with your situation"

Hiccup nodded petting his dragon conpanions head, he wasnt exactly sure what to do in this situation but he knew concussions could strain him if he tried to be to active.

Jack once again smiled, something Hiccup noticed he did alot, and walked out the door yelling what must have been the other two dragons names as they left almost as soon as they were called.

The blueish white one was Breeze, and the grey one that seemed to glare at him suspiciously was Aster, though when he didnt leave immediately Jack called out 'Bunny' and the grey one left.

Hiccup sighed looking to his partner, "well buddy, looks like we're stuck here for a little"

Toothless made a trill sound before licking hiccups hand reassuringly, Sandy the golden looking dragon squeked quietly blowing out a puff of golden sand.

The sand made the shape of a heart, for a minute huccup was confused but then he saw a small arrow made of sand strike the heart.

Hiccup tried to defend himself, flustered when he saw the smirking face of the small Dragon, even Toothless seemed to find it funny.

"Gahhh"

A frustrated Hiccup fell back, hands dragging down his face, ' you find one person oddly pretty and all of a sudden your dragon and his new buddy stsrt teasing you '...

00000000000

Jack walked out side of the cave his face slightly red, the person he had helped was quite handsome, Jack didnt know any other humans as he was stranded here when he was young, there was a village that taught him many things but they were wiped out by a snow storm that he had despite the odds survived.

He shook his head grabbing the staff he used to test the ice and depth of snow and any suplies he may need.

He placed the bag containing the medical suplies back onto breeze and an empty bag onto Aster.

He contemplated bringing North but due to the recent Pitch incounter it would be best if he remained here.

Besides it was just to gather herbs food, breeze was incharge of hunting, and Aster was better for collecting herbs.

Jack on the other hand helped with herbs but preffered to wander.

With the sun just peaking over the horizon Jack got onto breezesback and they set off.

0000000000000

 **enjoy? the characters are kinda ooc sorry, but im sick and i wrote this in spanish so sorry for mistakes.**


End file.
